Diabolik Lovers Prove Your Love!
by Your Truly Robin
Summary: Diabolik Lovers The Sakamaki brothers all want Yui... as their own personal blood bag that they can dry out until she dies? Who'll win? Who will bring hell to Yui?


Diabolik Lovers Chapter1 ~Prove your love!

It was an average day for Yui Komori, being harassed by vampires 24/7. As she was walking down the hall, back to her room, she Heard quick stomping going towards her she turned around quickly... Scared... Ready to run.. Until a voice sounded... Ayato...?

"Oi! Chichinashi!" Ayato came running up to her with a huge smile on his face, Yui fearing he wants her blood, wanted to make a run for it she backed away immediately as he came face to face with her. She saw something different in his eyes though... Something that looked scary... Maybe his smile was effecting his eyes probably? No... It's something about his eyes... Ah! Maybe he won something?  
>Wait.. Won.. Something? Could that mean...<p>

"Y-yes? Ayato-kun..?" Yui said, staring into his emerald eyes. He grabbed onto her wrist, she looked down on it... 'He isn't hurting me?' She Thought to herself... 'he's being nice?' Still not enough to break her defensive wall... She was still VERY suspicious of Ayatos actions.  
>She was scared of what he was going to ask for... Or tell her... She stared at him... Waiting for the dreadful moment that he asked Something... His question was like usual..<p>

"Come with me?" Ayato smirked, gripping onto Yui's wrist harder as she whined in pain. She didn't really have a choice as to go or not Go with him...She Knew he was taking her somewhere, to atleast hurt her in one way or another. Yui has been living with the Sakamaki brothers For almost 6 months, she atleast knew what the words spoken to her by those brothers meant. She's been living in this hell forever...

"Okay! Just.. Let me go.." Yui said with her eyes tearing up from the horrible pain on her wrist. Ayato let go of her wrist, but picked her up unexpectedly, she was able to see this evil grin on his face, she began to panic, squirming around in his arms. Ayato couldn't be more Impatient, so he threatened her like every other day that she had refused him.  
>"If you keep moving around like this, I might just have to punish you." The sadistic vampire said, Yui didn't want to be punished, especially by Ayato. The previous times, she was in cuffs, hanging upside down and he bit her neck.. Leaving her unconscious, luckily Shuu just happened To come by... You know, looking for a place to sleep, as always. But teased her for a while, then let her down after pretending not to see The key to the cuffs...<p>

"O-okay...But.. Where are you taking me?" Yui feared of what horror awaits her, she looked around Seeing she was now entering the main hall, she felt weird... Being carried by Ayato, it wasn't an everyday thing, interrupting her thoughts...

"Bitch~chan~~~ Nfu~" A voice from afar cooed. Was it, Laito? Another vampire to bring Yui hell. "Ehhh? You're with Ayato?" Now being able to Be seen, Laito frowned at the image of Yui being carried by Ayato. Yui looked at Laito, wondering why he looked so upset.. Maybe cause He was jealous? No! Of course not.. Right? All these monsters want is her blood...

"Tch...Go Away you damn bastard! I won fair and-" Ayato glared viciously at his older brother after being interrupted

"Hahahha! Fair? You cheated!" Laito said with his head tilted back, his fedora slightly tipping off of his red hair, laughing at his brothers Foolishness, " You know, not everyone can be 'number one'!" Just then, Ayato dropped Yui on the hard ground, as he walked towards his Brother with his fists clenched. Yui stared at Ayato about to punch his brother, she sat there, scared... Until another familiar voice appeared, Reiji.

"Sheesh... You guys just can't help your selves can you?" Reiji laughed hysterically at two of three triplets, " How about we just play another round?  
>Winner gets the blood bag!" Yui supposed 'the blood bag' was referring to her, so much for his Own~ manners. "Even better! All the brothers can play! Challenging enough for you idiots?" He said grinning at Ayato and Laito. Ayato looked at Yui for a second, then turned to Reiji.<p>

"Shut up table cloth otaku! Chichinashi belongs to Yours Truly! No one else!" Ayato said angrily. Yui looked at him, not surprised knowing how Possessive Ayato was. Laito stared amused by the argument, he was also very intrigued by the challenge. Laito fantasizing of all the things He could do with You without a brother bothering him... If he wanted to, he could kill her.

"Oh? Backing down already?" Reiji stared down at Ayato, "Ahh... Maybe I can just take her for myself," He said walking up to Yui, about to grab her Arm...

"SHUT UP!" Subaru said from across the room, looked angry as ever. Subaru saw Reiji leaning up to Yui, swiftly he smacked it away from her,  
>glaring at him. Reiji looked at him, Laito and Ayato both gave eachother looks, 'Punishment?' Their looks said towards eachother. Reiji Was known for having harsh punishments... Torturing, abusing... It was more hell than hell could ever be!<p>

"Subaru-kun..." Yui said blushing at Subarus actions. Not that it was the First~ time... But she felt glad that someone might oppose this Challenge...

"Another person wanting to enter the challenge? Perfect" Reiji grinned, Subaru knew what he was talking about, since they were talking too loud Disturbing Subaru. Subaru looked at Yui, with a frightened look on her face, he looked back at Reiji, his eyes saying 'Okay', Reiji grinned. "Hmm,  
>all we need now is for Shuu and Kanato to participate." Reiji said looking pleased at this new game to amuse themselves.<p>

"Teddy, if we win, which limb would you like to rip off first?" Kanato said looking down at his teddy bear, "Ahh... I suppose we can do that too,"  
>Kanato looked at Reiji, "We'll break you all, that doll sitting over there will die by our hands, cause we love her soo much, right teddy?" The lilac haired boy said cheerfully smiling at his brothers then at his bear. Just then, Shuu came around... Looking for a place to sleep... Again...<p>

"Shuu." Reiji said looking displeased at this brothers behavior. " Would you like to have a challenge to win Yui?" Shuu looked at Reiji,  
>then at Yui... He looked over at the couch near by... Yearning to sleep...<p>

"Too much work..." Shuu said plopping himself down onto the couch just about ready to fall back to sleep. Reiji looked angry at his Brother, Reiji hated his brother for being so slothful. After a long silence in the rooms, Shuu asked, "Can we do Anything~ to her?" Shuu Smirked a little, showing that he was an 'Okay' for playing this challenge

"I-I never..." Yui trailed off, knowing they wouldn't care about her say in it. She looked down at the ground, tears swelling up Rapidly in her eyes. It was one thing to take her blood, it's another thing to practically auction her off, as if she were some kind of puppet. Those Sadistic vampires saw her as a puppet, but she saw herself as a human... Like them? Uhmm... ish? Ayato looked at Yui... Then his Brothers.

"So, which game are we gonna play?" Ayato grinned. Reiji looked up in thought. His eyes flashed wide open with a smile on his face, flashing his Razor-sharp fangs. Ayato, along with the other brothers knew that look... Torture... The game will be a torturing game..."So, does that mean your Also going to join in?" Ayato questioned Reiji.

"I don't like that pesky human, especially with her poor manners." Reiji looked nettled by Yuis very presence. Yui looked at him with anger, mumbling to herself, still trembling of sadness, 'At least that's one less person to take me.' Laito overheard her poor mumbling...

"Ohhh... But Bitch-Chan~~! Once I win you, I'll definitely prove my love to you...~ Nfu~~~~" Laito said blushing at Yui. She knew what 'Prove your love' meant in this so called vampire world, she'd die if she fell in the hands of Laito. Yui couldn't hold back her tears anymore,  
>she got up rapidly and ran out the door, as quickly as possible. "I have a new game! Whoever catches Bitch-chan wins her!" Laito said, suddenly Fading away... In that second all the vampires were on the look out.<p>

Yui went running pretty far, she didn't even know where she was anymore... Until she was grabbed by her waist..."KYAAAA!" She was startled by A familiar figure... Ayato. "Shut up!" He said putting her on his lap, he was sitting on the golden leaves, back against a tree... With Yui in Between his legs, facing him, she couldn't help herself but to blush. "Your bloods getting hot..." He grinned at her.

"I-it's not!" She said.. looking down blushing...'Wait.. Why hasn't he bitten me or anything?' She thought to herself, "Ayato-kun... W-what are You going to do to me?" She couldn't help but ask what terror awaits her. She looked over at Ayato who wasn't playing attention at all... He Was staring at the fountain that could be seen from this view... If your eye sight was 8 times better than an average human! "Ayato-kun..."

"Huh?..." Ayato said yawning, focused his gaze at her... They both were staring into eachothers eyes for more than 10 seconds...

"Ehhh? Hitting it off already?" He said in a low voice, it almost sounded envious, as he noticed where Yui was placed in Ayatos lil 'personal bubble'. Laito glared at Ayato then turned away, his emotion changed rapidly, he was now smiling as usual. "Guess you win,  
>Ayato, Nfu~~ Yui-chan~~ You sure you want to go with him?" He looked over his shoulder directly at Yui. She stood there. Trying to pretend she didn't hear him and didn't feel him watching. "Well, have fun~~" His smile went to a frown and walked back to the mansion.<p>

"Ayato-kun..."She said looking at him, watching him watch his brother walk away. He turned back at Yui and smirked. He began snickering At Yui. Yui knew that it wasn't something good for sure. Suddenly.. Ayato fell right asleep, knocking her down, with him on top of her...  
>"A-ayato-kun..." She began blushing really hard...<p>

"Your bloods getting hot again" He murmured. Yui looked at Ayato sleeping on him... She decided that he wasn't going to get up any time soon..  
>So she also closed her eyes and feel asleep under Ayato.<p>

~The End


End file.
